Palladium mixed-metal complexes have been actively developed because they are useful as materials of organic electroluminescent light-emitting devices and the like.
A polynuclear complex [Pd2Ag4(μ-dmpz)8] in which 3,5-dimethylpyrazolate (hereinafter referred to as “dmpz”), a monovalent anion formed by the dissociation of one proton from 3,5-dimethylpyrazole (dmpzH), bridges two PdII ions and four AgI ions is proposed as a palladium mixed-metal complex (NON-PATENT DOCUMENT 1).    NON-PATENT DOCUMENT 1: G A. Ardizzoia, G La Monica, S. Cenini, M. Moret, N. Masciocchi, J. Chem. Soc., Dalton Trans. 1996, 1351-1357.